


Little Angels

by SimpleUserName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels (Supernatural), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleUserName/pseuds/SimpleUserName
Summary: It's Cas, it's Gabe, and it's Balz, they're little kids now!Dean really hates witches. And someone has plans for them.Based on Tumblr fanart, but with my own twist.Author can't English.





	1. Three Babies, One has a Trench coat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yea, I'm getting into this.

The blue eyes angel landed in the alleyway hands held tight around the angel blade. Dean and Sam had entrusted him to capture the witch and that was what he intended to do. Walking up to the back door of a bakery the angel pushed it open as quietly as possible. He felt as though something was off , but he could not detect what it was. 

Once the door was opened he stalked in. The bakery was empty and not a presence was felt. Sighing the angel took out his phone and called one of the few contacts he had. Deans name was shown on the screen and soon the hunter himself answered. From the sounds of it the Hunter was in amidst of something dangerous.

"This better be good Cas." The hunter said, sounds of bullets rang through the background.

The angel looked around," There's no one here." He walked around looking at the display cases and in the shelves, anything that could relate to the witch. "I don't believe that she even went here. I can not find any hex bags or anything of the sort." The angel concluded placing the folder of orders back on the counter. 

"Son of a bitch! Why would Balthazar lead us to a dead end." Dean said more to himself than to anyone else. The slamming of a car door and Sams grunts could be heard in the back leading Castiel to believe that they were now in the Impala. "Just bring your feathery ass over here. I'll call Balz later." Castiel nodded despite not appreciating the term "feathery ass".

"I'm on my way." Hanging up Castiel walked out the bakery making his way to his 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. Exiting the alleyway he became face to face with a woman. Her hair was dark and her face was painted with scars. The angel blade slid down to his hands as he got ready to fight. The woman smiled," It's all over now." Not giving her threat much thought Castiel jumped to action but was tackled back a force from the side. Collapsing he looked up to see a second woman walk out from the shadows. Castiel's eyebrows knitted together as he gripped the angel blade hard. "There are two of you?" He asked bright blue eyes darting back and forth.

"No." One said walking towards him," There's as many as there needs to be." A quirked eyebrow was met with a force as he was pushed back into a wall. Castiel looked around as at least 5 more women seemed to come out of nowhere. 

 

"Which is the real one?" The Castiel rasped out as his airflow became restricted.

"Shes not here, but lets not worry about her. We came here for you." He knew he couldn't fight all 7 of them, however he found it difficult to teleport. Each women's eyes began to glow as an incantation was said. Castiel felt his powers reduce significantly, his whole body felt like it was compressing. It was a very unpleasant experience. A pain filled scream ripped out his throat as the grace started to deplete he felt his vessel start to change. 

 

"Well, this is awkward." A voice said stopping the chanting as everyone turned to face a new face. Balz was standing with a smirk. "Came at a wrong time huh Castiel?" Castiel was dropped to the floor barely having enough energy to back away from the group. Balz took his stance ready to fight," Don't worry I predicted this, sorry I came in later. Gabriel is on his way. We'll get her." Balz turned to his friend on the floor," Don't worry."

———————  
Another dead phone call.

Dean was pacing around in a Motel cursing to himself as Sam sat on the stiff mattress tending to his wounds.

"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean questioned, ending a call as aggressively has he could. Sam winced bandaging up his cut.

 

"I don't know Dean have you called him?" Dean glared at the younger hunter a scowl ever present.

"Aren't you a smart ass; what do you think I was doing?" Dean said holding up this phone. Sam forced a smile as he stared at the wall," You know what Dean, I'm tired. No-we're tired. Balz led us into a trap and Castiel is no where to be found. Let not forget that Balz goes missing as well." Dean growled throwing his phone on his bed and sitting down angrily. 

 

"I know! I know. The hunter ran a hand down his freckled filled face. "I swear when I see that alcoholic of an angel I'll-" Before he could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, guys?" Hazel eyes matched green ones as the brothers looked at each other. Getting up slowly Dean took a pistol from under his pillow and stalked towards the door. "Dean-o? Samsquatch~" Opening the door there stood a man. 

 

Gabriel had his signature smirk on his face, arms wide open, and a lollipop in his mouth."About time. I swear you Winchesters are the slowest of the slow both physically and mentally." He gave a curt laugh, shaking his head slowly and wiping away a false tear. A wave of relief came over the hunters as they finally calmed down. Dean side stepped to let the angel in however Gabriel remained rooted to his spot. 

"Gabe? What are you doing here, you'll think that you'll be on some island with some porn stars or whatnot."Sam said crossing his arms.

"And wheres Cas?" Dean said looking into Gabriel brown eyes. The angel chuckled and scratched the back of his neck," Well about that, I owed a favor to good ole Balz. It's some lame thing a while back when I believed that alcohol was the source of happiness so I got him to get me the most expensive and rarest one, but never mind that!" Gabriel said shaking his head his mop of brown hair shifting with him. Taking a side step Gabe then pointed down. At that moment Sam was at the door, looking at Gabriel and following his finger to the floor.

"What? Is this one of your tricks?" Sam asked. When Gabriel checked the floor he found nothing. 

"Shit." He cursed. "Cassie, Balz, come out." This made the Hunters peek interest.

Soon there was the sound of feet, small feet. Before Dean could scream "hurry up" there stood two children. It was odd. One had black hair and blue eyes that stared up to meet Deans glaze. He sported a over-sized button down shirt and in his right hand clutched a old tan tench coat. The other child was blonde and arms crossed. He looked pissed. He was wearing an over-sized gray shirt. They would have been regular children if they didn't have wings. The boy with black hair sported black wings and the other tan. Both Hunters eyes widened.

 

"Cas...is that you?" Sam said stepping closer. The little boy adverted his attention to the man. "Hello Sam." Castiel said, his voice higher and neck strained to meet Sams eyes.

"Excuse me." Balz said standing next to Castiel," But I would really appreciate it if you guys get on the case as to way me and Cas are BOTH TODDLERS." The tiny angel stomped his foot, face red. He was having a temper tantrum. Gabriel groaned. 

 

"Balz calm down. You're lucky I have even got you guys here. What if I left you. Two kids with wings-oh how the news would get a crack outta that." Balz glared. Pushing passed the two hunters the blonde child ungraciously climbed on Deans bed. Castiel looked back at his brother," Gabriel despite all we are still angels, not children. And this curse were in, we can't really control our emotions."

"Why haven't you tired anything Gabe?" Sam said finally allowing the angels inside completely. The angel froze midway a nervous smile on his face," I haven't thought of that. Honestly when I arrived and saw them baby-fied I couldn't help myself but to laugh. I teleported them here right after that." Dean eyed Castiel, it was weird for his serious stoic friend to be young. His mature aura was still there but faintly. "How about we try something?" Sam asked pulling a shirt over his head. Gabriel pondered over it then walked over to his brothers.  
"Okay boys, my wittle boys~" he grabbed each of their cheeks laughing. "Let's get you out of that body."  
————————  
It was 5 hours later and Castiel and Balz were on the verge of crying due to frustration.  
"Come on!" Dean yelled, not making the situation better, "Try leaving your vessels." Castiel's lip quivered as he shut his eyes shut. He clenched his fist and shook a faint glow of his remaining grace was shown then it died out leaving a breathless Cas.  
"It's not working Dean." Sam cut in pushing from the wall and placing a hand on Deans shoulder. Dean groaned.  
"We have to think of something or he'll literally be a baby in a trench coat. We can't take him into fights! He can't even fit one hand around an angel blade." Feelings hurt Castiel slid down from the bed and ran away.  
Sam lifted a brow as he stared at his brother," I think you hurt his feelings." Gabriel laughed as Balz continued attempting to exit is vessel.  
"They're kids you have to treat 'em nicer." 

 

"Why don't you use some tricks or something. Make them grow up with a snap of your fingers." Dean snapped turning is head around to look for the small angel he just yelled at. Despite his snarky remarks he felt bad. He knew that Cas was going through a lot and with little to no control over his emotions...Dean sighed.

"You know, you can be smart Winchester." The archangel said turning to Balz and smiling. 

 

"We'll get you fixed."

It was a snap of his fingers and a bright light enveloped the room it eventually died down to reveal a small Balz. 

 

"Huh I guess it didn't work." Came a gentler and smaller voice. Both Sam and Dean turned to see another child. His wings were bigger and brown and his chubby face sported a frown on his lips. No one said anything but a simple ," Uh oh."


	2. Baby Trouble

No matter how many times he closed his eyes, when opened brown eyes were met with a child's fist.

"No." Came Gabe as he ran into the bathroom. Upon entering he saw Castiel sitting on the toilet with the lid down. When Castiel looked up he gasped, wiping his tears he climbed down and walked over to his other brother.

"Gabriel , what happened." The black-haired toddler grabbed hold of his brothers hands who, admittedly tried to maintain his cool. The tears were still on the verge of falling.

"I-I-I, I don't know, I tired to make Balz grow up quicker, but then-" He waved his arms to indicate he was talking about himself. Castiel's mouth made an 'o' shape. The older child, technically speaking, looked about ready to breakdown. In all seriousness if Castiel wasn't in the same situation he would find it humorous. But he was, and he could only blame his lack of control on his emotions as to why he began to cry. Silently at first but then it picked up into a sob as his only string of hope stood, wide eyes. Upon hearing his little brothers sobs Gabriel turned quick and walked up to the small angel.  
"Don't cry Cassie." His hand held Cas' on his lap, despite his words his voice betrayed him as he too began to cry.  
"Gabriel," Castiel sobbed more and louder. Dean and Sam were in the bathroom soon after stopping dead in their tracks at the scene. An odd sight for both hunters as their once serious, goofy , and downright powerful friends were reduced to crying toddlers. Crying toddlers in a motel bathroom. Everyone was frozen, until Dean stepped forward. He hadn't thought of it yet, but the whole situation was familiar to him. He knelt down in front of the weeping angels, gaining Castiel's attention. He opened his eyes revealing the blue orbs, and he stared at the hunter.  
Dean smirked and ruffled his head.  
"You can't seriously be crying." He started, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping Gabriel's puffed cheeks. He did the same for Cas, leaving both of them a sniffling mess.  
"We're little children." Balz called out from the room," We have little to no control of our emotions." He walked up to the group, hands wiping at the hidden tears. Sams offered a hand to hold and surprisingly the angel held on to the moose of a man.  
"We may have failed, but we still got people to help us." Sam stated placing a hand on Deans back, signaling his plans.  
"We'll go to Bobby's, he'll help us out." Sam continued heading into the room, Balz in tow.  
The remaining angels were calmer now, a nice change in Deans book, and Castiel has gotten off the toilet. They were just standing there holding hands as if to seek comfort from the other. Dean slapped his knees and rose from the floor,  
"C'mon." He started walking away," We need to at least make you look like normal children." Balz was in the room still trying to exit his vessel.  
"I don't understand." Castiel questioned, looking at Dean with wide eyes full of curiosity.  
"He means we'll have to hide our wings." Gabriel said dragging Cas outside the bathroom. The dark-haired child had no choice but to follow but with his top too big he ended up tripping making him fall flat on his face.  
"Shit." Dean rushed and picked the angel up cupping his chubby cheeks in his hands. Qualitative eyes roamed the pale skin of the child before finding nothing.  
"Gabe." Dean said eyeing the boy but holding Castiel's hand," Don't pull your brother like that." This shocked most everyone in the room as Dean took on the persona of a father figure.  
"It's not my fault. His clothes are too big and the dummy tripped on it." He crossed his arms and ran to Sam who was currently looking through the duffel bag.  
"I'm not a dummy." Cas said barely above a whisper. Balz rolled his eyes from the bed.  
"Though I would love to hear the two of you bicker, I would rather have my body back thank you very much."  
"No one cares Balz." Gabriel said picking up a sock and putting it down, "Well, at least, I DON'T. What's your plan Dean-o. How are you going to make us look like "normal children"."  
Both hunters looked at each other before Dean picked up the keys to the impala. 

"I'm going to get you guys some clothes. While I'm out take a bath for goodness sake you three reek." Dean said walking out the door, not before disclosing some information with Sam.

"We don't smell." Balz walked up to Gabriel and took a whiff, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Bloody hell, why do you smell like rotten tuna?"

"Stop exaggerating. Anyhow you smell just the same." Gabriel pushed him away from being too close. Castiel stood next to his brothers, subconsciously grabbing hold of Balz, who accepted it.

"Maybe it's the curse. I do wish to take a bath." Sam stood and looked over at the three angels that began holding hands.

Do you know how to bathe yourselves?" He was hoping for a 'yes' but instead each of them stared at him blankly. Sam sighed and got up heading towards the bathroom and kneeling in front of the bath.

"I'll make it so you won't accidentally burn yourself." He glanced back at Castiel who was absentmindedly looking around," or drown."

He filled he tub half way and dig around his bag for the cheap soap and shampoo both him and Dean used. 

"Oh! Can I smell it?" Cas perked up letting go of his brothers to grab the bottle from Sam. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed, his nose wrinkled . Sam laughed.

"Like the smell?" Castiels brows knitted together trying to figure out the scent.

"Smells weird."

"It's supposed to be passion fruit." All three toddlers opened their mouths. Sam smiled, a sense of fondness washed over him. He could only assume this was how Dean felt taking care of him all the years when John left them. He felt proud of himself, as he sat on the brim of the tub, helping Gabriel with his shirt Sam smirked.

"Alright, in ya go." Balz went in first, his tan wings fluttered a bit splashing water in all directions, but he eventually settled down. Gabriel went after and did the same and after much hesitation Castiel climbed in.

"It's too crowded!" Gabriel whined, shifting his larger wings away from Cas'.

"We have to make due with what we got." Grabbing the sponge he dowsed it with the body wash and rubbed it between his hands to activate the studs. One by one he scrubbed each angel clean making sure to get rid of the rotten smell that seemed laced in their skin. He then began washing their hair, Cas first; then Balz, and then Gabe. He didn't leave out playing around and shaping their hair. Making a swooping motions he left Castiels hair in a mo-hawk. The blue eyes angel looked confused as to why they were all laughing, but he cracked a smile anyway.

"I have to take a picture." Sam said leaving the room and coming back with his phone he lined them up each with their wacky hairstyles and took the shoot.

"Hey Cas have you considered being in a band?" Balz joked. Castiel, still confused shook his head making the angels laugh. Rinsing them off was easy and soon three children stood swaddled in towels. The motel door opened reveal a tired Dean with arms full of bags.

"My, my." He gave his signature smirk as he kicked the door close. "How was the kids? Trouble?" Sam laughed and helped his brother with the bags, setting them on the bed.

 

"No actually, pretty fun. I have pictures if you want to see."Green eyes stared into younger hazel eyes before glancing towards the angels standing and talking mindlessly to eachother.

 

"Are they cute?"

 

"Extremely." Dean smiles and nodded, before sitting on the bed and taking out the clothes.

 

"As for me," he took out a packet of children underwear and held it up for Sam," My time was pretty odd. So many questions."

 

"What was your excuse?" Sam questioned picking up a blue long sleeved sweater from a bag.

 

"That my nephew's birthday is coming up." He continued his work and upon closer exception Sam could tell he was making three piles.

 

"So you brought your nephew clothes?"

 

"Ya know, you and the cashier said that. And all I got to say is stop judging, what if my nephew is a fashionista and wants the latest trends." Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"So you get him clothes from Target."

 

"Have you seen the commercials? They got my money." He smiled and pointed at the long haired man.

 

"How long are we going to stand naked?" A small voice interrupted. Balz stood looking up at the Sam a bored expression on his face.

 

"Not for long. Dean got you guys clothes." Picking up the blue sweater from earlier he handed it to Balz.

 

"Woah, woah, woah, woah-halt. Thats one is for Cas." Dean said picking up the said angel and propping him on his hip.

 

"I thought it was generic clothes for everyone." Sam shrugged but handed Cas his sweater nevertheless. "Didn't think you'll go all out Dean."

 

"It takes me back to when you were their size, of course I'll go all out. It's what I do." He smiled warmingly at nothing as if counting invisible numbers in the atmosphere," I'm the big bro." Sam didn't say anything, instead he smiled to himself before beckoning Gabriel closer in order to dry his hair. Soon they were set. Along with the usual duffel bags were 3 little ones; Batman, Superman, and Spider-Man backpacks and each was filled with clothes, toothbrushes, and juice (courtesy of Sam).

 

"You have everything?" Dean asked, not missing the subtle tug of his jeans as Castiel looking up at him arms extended. Dean picked him up allowing for Cas to snuggle into the crook of his neck.

 

It was adorable.

 

"Yep!" Gabriel said," And boy do I look good. Gotta give it to you Dean-o, you've got taste. Well, when it comes to kids."

 

"Don't say that." Dean shook his head, careful not to bother Cas who's arms are slung around his neck. Gabe smiled quite evilly but said nothing else. He looked back at his new clothes, a olive green long sleeve shirt with two buttons in it, black jeans and black converse. He had thrown a thick jacket and stuffed his wings to hide them. Overall he looked cute and adorable and that's exactly how he wanted to look. Balz was walking out to the bathroom dressed as well. The younger angel took more time in the bathroom to look good, however he simply sported a black and white jersey with an orange long sleeved undershirt and some jeans as well. He picked up his Superman backpack and held onto Sams hand.

 

"Well if we're all ready to go." Sam began walking towards the door Gabriel in tow, he passed Dean and gave a nod. Locking the door and checking out of the motel was quick and simple and upon entering the impala Dean sighed and have a stern look.

 

"Ground rules. I do not do music requests. Baby is mine. So in other words driver gets to pick the music and everyone else shuts their cake hole. Also don't make too much noise, just," he looked at Sam next to him and only got a shrug in return," I don't know...act like three perfect angels. We'll be at Bobby's soon. We've already called him and he's already doing research." Dean finished and turned the car on. The engine roared with life and they started off.

It was quiet except for the music playing from the speakers. 

Sam was on his phone, most likely talking with Bobby, and from the rear view mirror Dean could make out everyone. Gabriel was looking out the window while Balz and Cas fallen asleep. Looking closer Dean could tell that Gabriel wanted to fall asleep as well but each time his head leaned too much to one side his whole body jerked away.

 

"You can sleep if you want to." Dean said, causing Gabriel to lazily glance his way.

 

"No, I should stay awake. Take care of the younger ones from bad stuff." Both hunters exchanged glances of confusion.

 

"From what exactly?" Sam edged on.

 

"Ya know...monsters—boogey man, midnight slasher, the works." He yawned breaking off his sentence," witches, wendigoes, vamps, you know...just making sure they sleep well." Gabriel yawned again and rubbed his eyes, sleep was creeping up on him. Dean laughed," You can't protect them." He laughed again at Gabriel's expression. The angel had turned red with anger and puffed his cheeks," Can too, just 'cause I'm in the same situation doesn't mean I won't at least try." Gabe sat up abruptly, almost waking up Balz. Dean stopped laughing but instead settled for a sly grin.

 

"Oh I know that already. I'm just saying that you won't be able to protect them if you're half asleep." Gabriel opened his mouth to object but settled against it. Dean was right, he was tired. He blamed it on the new vessel he was in, but all his energy was drained. Crossing his arms he glared at Dean from the mirror before closing his eyes and falling asleep on the leather seats.

It was adorable.  
———————  
There was at least 50 more miles until they reached Bobby and things were fairly quiet. The younger hunter had long fallen sleep and the backseat passengers didn't stir. Dean had a hand over his face tired, but they couldn't afford another motel and risking anytime. The curse was an odd one indeed and despite all said both Sam and Bobby couldn't find any curse that could help the angels. Bobby of course vowed to keep looking giving Dean a sliver of hope to hold on too. Another 30 minutes passed and Dean decided it was time to fill up the tank. Luckily he rolled into a new town and immediately headed to the gas station. 

 

"Hey, Sam." He reaches over and gently woke up his little brother. Grudgingly the other hunter opened his eyes and looked around.

 

"Are we at Bobby's?" He questioned sitting up and working the kink in his neck.

 

"No, were not. We're in some town on the way. Bobby's like 48 miles from here. Filling up the tank is what's happening." Dean informed turning off the engine and stretching. Sam nodded looking back at the angels. Gabriel had his head against the door,m eyes closed and drooling, leaning on his shoulder was Balz who was more lounging than sitting having his feet on Cas' laps as Cas leaned against the other door.

 

"You know they act different when their kids." Sam started looking back at Dean who was checking in the kids as well. "They act so close." Dean laughed but nodded.

 

"Yeah, kinda weird how Cas is a cuddler, Gabe is the big bro, and Balz is the spoiled brat." He chuckled before leaving to buy the gas.

 

"Sam?" A small voice said. The hunter looked back to meet blue orbs. Castiel had woken up from the sound of the door opening and closing," Wheres Dean?"

 

"He went to buy gas. We're almost at Bobby's. I know it's getting dark," The hunter checked his watch for the time then back at the angel," You can sleep a bit longer if you want to." Castiel looked at his brothers next to him, all of them peaceful and alseep, he considered the idea but before he could speak his stomach growled.

 

"It would seem that I am hungry." Clutches his stomach an embarrassed smile on his face. Sam chuckled looking out the window to see Dean exit the station.

 

"I'll tell Dean to stop at a McDonalds or something." After the said hunter filled the tank he stepped in and saw two set of eyes on him.

 

"...what?"

 

"Castiel is hungry." The angel nodded his head.

 

"Hungry? Since when do angels get hungry?" Dean asked confused starting up the car and putting it on drive. "Well Cas, where do you wanna go?"

 

"McDonalds."

———————  
The impala pulled up to a 24/7 McDonalds and Dean cut the engine. Castiel woke up Balz and Gabe from their sleep and all 5 of them stepped out. Dean and Sam held Balz and Gabe in their arms as Castiel shyly held on to the pants of Sam. 

 

"Welcome to McDonalds." A voice called, the teen odiously did not want to be there. Dean walked up with a forced smile on his face.

 

"Hey can I get 3 happy meals, different toys in each one. A number 1 combo; large. That sala stuff you got and I'd say...about 6 apple pies." The worker typed in the order and Dean paid. "For here or to go?"

 

"To go."

 

"Yeah, 'lright. Here's your receipt wait till your number is called. NEXT!"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and lead the group to a booth in the corner. Castiel climbed the seat and made room for Dean to sit next to him. Sam sat across form the boys Gabe on his lap whose head against the hunter's chest. Balz was in the same situation with Dean, both angels were quiet and tired, but were awake. Cas busied himself with some crayons and a color book that was left. Soon their number was called and Dean got up to get the food, by that time Balz and Gabe were walking, each holding a box. 

"Don't mess up the backseat. " Sam said, adding dressing to his salad as Dean nodded in the drivers seat. 

"COOL! I GOT A MARIO WATCH!" Gabe said holding out the toy for his brothers to see. He had the widest smile on his face as he put it on. Despite the lack of words Balz's eyes sparkled when he took out a toad plush. smiling Cas reach in and pulled out glasses, but frowned. 

"What did ya get Cassie? Gabe question leaning over the blond boy to met his younger brothers eyes. Sighing Cas handed it to him, it was a Princess Peach figurine. Balz and Gabe giggled causing some embarrassment to the younger angel. 

"Hey Princess Peach is the best, she got a whole kingdom under her and can bake the best cakes." Dean said from the front after witnessing how downcast Castiel looked with his toy.

"Yeah right, all she does is cry and get kidnapped. If Cas had to get a princess the least he could have got was Princess Daisy." The archangel said nudging Balz with a wicked grin as the blond mirrored it. 

"Well, Peach has Mario wrapped around her finger. I'd say shes the most influential at of all of them." Gabe rolled his eyes, but began eating. The conversation was dropped as everyone ate in silence. 

When looking back at the kids, Dean witness Cas place Peach in his bag a small smile on his face. 

It was adorable. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to imagine and even more exciting to write. I hope you can visualize just how cute these angels are. Remember this idea isn't mine, but instead I got it off Pinterest then Tumblr. Check the artist out for the original art. 
> 
> Cas is the sweetheart, Balz is the spoiled one/sassy, and Gabe is the troublemaker. Despite the cute atmosphere this isn't all fluff so the whole witch part is still a major part of the story. There is still conflict, but consider that a side story.


	3. Grandpa Bobby

After another 4 hours the impala pulled into the car auto shop that was Bobby's. The said man was standing at the door, arms cross with a flask in his hand.

"Bobby." Dean walked around the car and hugged the man. Bobby patted him back sand sighed.   
"What did you two idijts do now." The older man pulled back just in time to witness 3 small children climb out of the car. All of which were holding hands. Sam stepped out the car as well and opened the trunk pulling out the bags.   
"Balls."   
"I know Bobby, that's why we need your help." Sam said appearing behind the trio.   
Sighing again the older hunter walked inside the house everyone else in tow.   
"How the hell did this happen?" He led the group to his living room. Litters of papers and books were scattered about the floor and empty bottles of beer seemed to be peeking out of everywhere.   
Bobby walked over to his oak desk and pulled out whiskey and a glass and poured himself a drink, not once missing how a certain blond child seemed to follow each drop.   
"It was a trap." Castiel started letting go of his brothers and stepping forward. "It was a witch. When scoping out the place that Balz said to check out there came about 7 of them. They were powerful and seemed to possess magic that I've haven't seen in eons." Bobby downed his drink.   
"You said 'a' witch and now you're saying 7?"   
"It was like she had minions of clones of herself but each felt just as powerful." Balz spoke up from the back hands running through his hair," And about the whole magic things you haven't seen in eons. You're correct. When I arrived they were in the middle of chanting some dead language, I still can't quite put my finger on it but it was there. In the beginning."   
"In the beginning?" Dean asked from the back, he seemed to have stepped out of the room and entered hold two beers. He handed one to Sam and took a sip," You mean like Adam and Eve?" Castiel shook his head at the hunter.   
"That's too early. I'm guessing more like Moses."   
"Well then that doesn't really help us then. How are we going to get the text from sometime BC, break it down, then put it together to reverse this mess? We don't even know which part of the world this dialect comes from, we only know the time." Castiel nodded in agreement, his small fingers seemed to wrestle each other in nervousness as he raked his memory.   
"She seemed to have some tribal scars or markings," He looked up to Sam and Dean then shifted to Bobby, " I wish I could relate them to you but it was both dark and my vision was blurred." Castiel glanced at nothing in particular.   
"I saw them." Balz said ," have any paper?" Bobby scoffed but handed the toddler a blank sheet and a pen.   
Sitting on the floor the angel began drawing.   
"So I take it Gabriel didn't see it?" Bobby asked making himself another drink.   
"No, when I arrived the deed was done and they were gone. I did think I scared them away with my grace but when I got there Cas and Balz were already like that. I was turned by trying to change them back. It seems that this curse is contagious to angels." The archangel pitched in looking around the place. It was his first time here and he seemed to be interested in the papers on the floor. All three hunters eyes each other before Bobby gave a curt nod of his head in one direction. Castiel watched as they all exited the room.   
"I don't want to be a Debby downer but this is way above my pay grade. Ancient text from BC? Markings? This is some magic mojo that I don't have stored in my house. " the older hunter grunted opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. Dean looked at Sam and sighed," I understand Bobby, but we don't really have a choice. What other powerful allies do we have? Crowley? Rowena? If they got into this they'll make things worst. We can only do this ourselves."   
"Deans right." Sam stepped in," it's better to keep this between us." The old hunter grunted again and sighed. They each took a swing of beer, each deep in thought. That was until there came crying.   
"The hell is that?!" Bobby said coughing. Dean ran into the living room to see Balz and Gabe fighting and Castiel crying with a hand over is mouth.   
"LOOK YOU MADE CASSIE CRY!" Gabe yelled at his younger brother pushing him on the floor. Balz glared at the archangel before tackling him to the floor.   
"I DID NOT YOU DID! YOU AND THOSE STUPID WINGS JUST HAD TO GET IN THE WAY!"   
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gabriel pushed Balz off of him and kicked the falling child.   
"Stop it! Stop! Stop fighting!" Castiel's sobs broke as he tried to stop Gabe. Upon releasing his mouth Dean could clearly see the blood running from his nose. A lot of blood.   
"What's going on here!" Bobby yelled making the angels silent except Castiel's sniffling. Dean walked and picked the dark haired angel up, who seemed to find comfort in the crook of Deans neck.   
"Gabe hit Castiel and gave him a bloody nose!" Balz said give a final shove to the archangel who growled.   
"I only hit him because you kept bothering me!"   
"You annoyed me first. I was TRYING to draw the marks and you kept hovering over me."   
"Your drawings looked like trash. I was simply giving you advice!"   
"THAT'S HOW THEY LOOKED LIKE! And you can't say anything because you didn't see them!"   
"It's not my fault that my amazing grace scared not one but seven witches away. So excuse me for being so powerful."   
"That ego of yours is going to crush you one day. Might I remind you that in the end you still ended up like us. How's that amazing grace now?" Gabriel pushed Balz in fury and soon was picked up by Sam.   
"Stop this arguing now. This is my house and I don't want a bunch of crybabies around. You guys are still angels so act like them." Bobby stayed picking up Balz. "I ought to have you guys clean as a punishment but instead I'll treat you like kids. Go to the corner and be quiet."  
"A corner really Bobby?" Dean said trying to pry Castiel out of his neck to check the kid.   
"Yeah! As in a time out both of ya; 10 minutes. if one of you moves we do it again." Walking briskly to the cleanest corner Bobby dropped Balz and made him face the wall. Sam sighed and mirrored the action in another corner across the room.   
"Come on Cas, lemme see." Dean cooed at the small child. They had currently separated from the group outside and resides in Bobby's bathroom.   
"It hurts." Castiel said revealing his bloody nose. Dean winced as he got tissues and wiped the blood and tilted his head back.   
"What happened Cas?" He said eyeing his now bloodied shirt.   
"Balz was drawing the markings and then Gabriel c-c-came and kept wanting to see them," The angel took a breath before continuing, "Balz said no and used his wings and pushed Gabriel away and then Gabriel kept insisting and it just broke out. I was next to Balz when he was drawing the marking so I was close and then Gabriel's wings hit me. It hurt really bad." Deans chest tightened in empathy and hugged the angel.   
"It's okay buddy, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up." Dean nodded and helped the angel with its injury and stepped out to get a new shirt from his bag. They remained in the bathroom for a few extra minutes before opening the door.   
"Thanks Dean." Castiel muttered, barely above a whisper but heard clearly for the hunter.   
"It's cool." He ruffles the angels hair and smiled. "I don't know if this is weird but you're so cute."   
"Is that why they all laughed back at the motel?" Dean smiled once more.   
"I have no idea Sam has yet to show me the pictures."   
"Dean," Castiel cut in, "I'm sorry."   
"Why are you apologizing?"   
"I failed you. Not only did I walk into a trap but I dragged both Balz and Gabe with me. Along with that I seem to be the most emotional."   
"It's fine Cas—"  
"No it isn't. You said it yourself I truly am a baby in a tench coat. I can't do anything but cry."   
"You are still an angel."   
"By some standards, I can't even hold an angels blade. My wings can't carry me and my grace is depleted."   
"Cas Stop belittling yourself , you're under a curse and frankly you're handling it better than me and Sam would. Shoot, if I was in your position I'll cause so much uproar." Cas chuckled at the idea of a mini-Dean.   
"I understand, but what could we do as kids? The witch is still out there."   
"You can help with ideas." Sam said walking up to the duo. "You talked to them briefly what did they say?"   
"I think the better question is how did it feel?" Bobby said from the door. He had some books opened in his hands eyes still fixed on the words on the pages.   
"Why does it matter?" Balz said from the corner earning a glare from the old hunter.   
"Well, because maybe it'll help research."   
"Well it felt painful." Castiel started rubbing his hands together, an action both Sam and Dean found out to be his nervousness, "everything was bright even though my eyes were closed and my body felt like it was shrinking."   
"Well of course." Gabriel cut in from his corner, "how else are you not a child."  
"No, I felt as though I was shrinking to the point of disappearing. It was like someone was reversing time on my vessel in an alarming rate, but my grace was disappearing as well. It was like God was taking me apart." Silence lingered in the air as everyone stared at the angel. Blue orbs were focused on the floor as he recalled every event, every feeling of his cells breaking apart, reforming, and disappearing. Balz nodded, though only Bobby could see him do so.   
"So we're tracking a time witch?" Dean said breaking the silence. Sam let out a sigh and rubbed his head.   
"Seems like it, but for now I think it's best to call it a night." Deans brown eyebrows pulled together in confusion.   
"A night? It's 8:00."   
"Not for us," Sam said, he pointed to the three angels," for them."   
"WHAT?!" Upon hearing about their supposed curfew the children were angry.   
"It's time for you guys to go to bed." Sam explained bending down to their level.   
"It's 8:00!" Castiel whined pulling on the jeans of Sams pants, "it's so early!"   
"Cas is right Sam. It's early. Why can't we stay up?" Gabriel asked from behind.   
"Because we need to go around and try to get answers."   
"We can come too!"   
"No." Dean cut in also bending to meet their level, "let the grownups handle it. You kids change into your jammies and go to bed. We can't have you all running around. Bobby will help."   
"The hell I will." The old hunter said from his beer, "I'm not some babysitter you hire to look after your mess. If anything you should be singing them their nursery rhymes."   
"Come on Bobby, help us out." Sam begged, "I know you're not doing much."  
"Yeah, I wasn't, but I wasn't planning on becoming a grandpa."   
"GRANDPA BOBS!" Gabriel shouted out and then succumbed into a fit of laughter, "pretty funny if you ask me." Dean smiled and ruffled his hair.   
"If they break anything I'm taking out my anger on you." The old hunter glared but shooed the brothers away.  
"Thanks Bobby!"   
"Piss off."   
————————  
Castiel sat on the leather couch. Him and his brothers were fresh out the bath so his black mop stick ungraciously on his forehead. He sported a long black wool jacket which sleeves were too long but were each decorated with pink paws. He also noticed the hood came with ears. His pants were fluffy and white but had black dots littered all over them. He could only assume Dean had wandered into the girls section. However it wasn't the same for his brothers as both Gabriel and Balthazar each had on different designs of trunks and trains.   
"It's 8:15. You guys need to go to bed." Bobby said using a towel to dry Balz's golden locks.   
"I'm hungry." Gabriel whined, climbing on the couch and plopping next to his feline-dressed brother.   
"Well the only thing I have is booze." He older hunter said not looking up from his work.   
"I'm alright with that." Balthazar chimed in, a smile on his lips," I may be a kid but I can still remember the taste."   
"I am not giving a toddler booze. On the couch you go." Bobby grumbled making a mental note to hide and lock all of his alcohol somewhere.   
All three children sat on the couch all with pouts and puffed cheeks.   
"What's with the faces?"   
"I'm not even tired." Castiel whined a bit leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms.   
"Well I sure as hell am not going to entertain you guys to sleep."   
"When are Sam and Dean coming back?" Gabriel cut in from playing with the hem of his shirt.   
"I don't know you want me to call them?" When none of the angels disagreed Bobby sighed and got up to get his phone. He opened his contacts and dialed the first name.   
Deans number showed.  
"Hey Bobby! How are the angels?" Deans voice was put on speaker and each angel froze up.   
"I guess they want you to wish them goodnight or something because just now Gabriel wanted me to call you."  
"THATS NOT TRUE I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW THEY-"   
"Just wish them goodnight so they'll sleep." Dean laughed from the other end, one could only imagine him tilting his head back in joy.   
"I'll tell Sam too. Hey Sam!" Ruffles and paper could be heard but soon Sam was greeting Bobby.  
"Yeah yeah, wish yer angels good night."   
"Okay, Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar, you guys go to sleep now. Bobby's going to look over you guys." Sam said.   
"Yeah, don't go causing any trouble and I'm directing that statement to Gabriel especially." The said angel rolled his eyes but a pink hue tinted his cheeks.   
"We'll be back soon okay? Later on tonight or tomorrow morning."  
"Can you get us food. Bobby says he only has booze."   
"You got is Balz. Good night you guys. Sleep tight." A small smile spread on each of the toddler faces as they all simultaneously replied.   
"Good night."   
Bobby hung up and sighed. He had gotten blankets and had made a makeshift bed on the floor near the couch. Each angel climbed on and laid down hold each other hands.   
"You really are kids." Bobby mumbled as they settled in. As soon as things got quiet Castiel sat up and quietly walked up to Bobby. The said hunter quirked his eyebrows at the young. Small arms wrapped around the hunter and held tightly.   
"Good night Grandpa Bobby."   
Bobby smiled, a genuine smile before kneeling down and kissing the angels forehead.   
"Good night Castiel." Looking up from the dark haired boy he show two other sets of eyes on him. Chuckling he got up and kissed both Gabriel and Balz on their heads.   
"Now really. Go to sleep."  
——————  
Silently drinking coffee the old hunter eyed the paper that was tainted with markings. Each black stroke was jagged and out of place, like lighting. However each tip curved onward making it appear smooth. Bobby grumbled as he threw another book away that lacked anything remotely similar to the drawing. He was down to his last 3 books but the chances of finding that mark seemed to be slim. He took off his hat and rubbed his thinning hair then placed it back on. It was 4:23 am and his old bones were begging him to call it a night. Sighing the hunter left a post-it note on the page and shut it. He walked over to the couch and sat down with a grunt. Tired and beaten he sighed.   
"Balls." He ran a hand down in face before glancing over at the angels. Their wings were stretched out and their bodies close. Gabriel slept like a maniac with his body sprawled on the floor, a hand over Balthazar's face. His left foot had managed to be propped up on Castiel's head while his right was tucked under the other angels knees. His mouth dripped with drool but a smile played his lips. Balthazar was more calm, he laid on his back, his grey trains shirt was ruffled up exposing his belly. One of his hands laid on his stomach as the other was lazily relaxing above his head. His feet were supposed to have had socks, as Bobby recalled, but were now bare and spread apart. The hunter couldn't make out his face because of Gabriel's arm, but he assumed he was peaceful. The last angel slept like, due to a lack of words, a child. Castiel slept on his side facing away from his brothers. He's back was arched and his knees were tucked in. He looked so peaceful and upon closer observations had a thumb in his mouth.

Bobby smiled, there was this feeling that there was a feeling of protectiveness and he welcomed it. At that moment the door unlocked and two pairs of feet shuffled in.

"Well?" the old hunter questioned looking at the two men that walked in. Sam shook his head and headed to the kitchen. Dean shrugged as flopped down next to Bobby.

"We tried. There is almost nothing on what we're dealing with." Dean ran a hand down his face sighing. It was then Bobby saw how tired he looked, his green eyes were bloodshot and his face looked grudgingly and bad.

"So you princesses went shopping?" Bobby called out to the other hunter in the kitchen. Sam was currently putting away different cereals and milk away, along with bread and deli meats.

"They said there was no food in the house." The long-haired man said, a yawn interrupting his statements.

"We brought this right after the phone ended so the stores weren't closed."Dean said cocking his head backward on the couch. Sam exited the kitchen and sat on the other side of Bobby. The old hunter eyed the scene in front of him. Two brave young men he raised sat next to him who respected him and saw him as a father figure. They were his pride and joy, but know there was a new layer of happiness. He looked at the three angels fast asleep on the floor, they had called him Grandpa and Bobby didn't hate it. Moments like this was what the hunter believed his life would have been if life didn't take its twisted turns. Having kids, growing old with his wife, and in the end having to look after the grand kids. Bobby chuckled he was actually considering taking the angels out for a hunt like he had with Sam and Dean when they were young.

"Oh yeah, we called Charlie to help." Sam mumbled, clearly drained, "She said she'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Why call her?" Bobby asked taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"Because shes a tech-wiz and can not only go in depth with the research that were doing but her tablet has a program that she created that can be used to decrypt encrypted words."

"In English boy."

"Sam's just saying that she'll be useful." Dean explained rolling his eyes at his brothers nerd-out session.

"Well you shouldva said that earlier. I'm going to sleep. You boys should do the same."Both hunters nodded as Bobby walked away.

"Night Bobby." Sam waved lazily.

"Good night Grandpa."

"Fuck off and sleep ya idjits."


	4. Disney Movies and Tears

"Who's Charlie?" Balthazar questioned. It was currently 7 in the morning and the kids were each stuffing there faces with Lucky Charms dressed in their sleepwear. Each hunter sat around the table too, but only half paying attention. Three different coffee mugs sat on the table, Dean had his head down and Sam leaned on his arm. The oldest hunter was sleeping.   
The morning wasn't sweet for the hunters, especially for Dean as Castiel was an early riser. About 6 o'clock in the morning the little boy got up and raced to Dean and woke him up. Dean had to admit seeing his smiling face in the morning did make the fact that he went to sleep a literal hour ago less annoying. The little angel not only woke Dean up, but he woke up his brothers and soon there was feet running on the floor.  
The house was more vivid and alive and Dean couldn't help but smile as the brothers smoothed out each others wings.   
"I can't be seen with you too looking so unkempt." Balthazar would say taking a brush and brushing down Gabriel's wings as him and Castiel would doodle with some paper. It was a sweet gesture but Dean was too tired to truly gush on how cute it was. He did however take a picture.   
One thing led to another and soon everyone one was up. Sam showed the children the food earning happy "yay"s and "nice"s. They each got a bowl and we're now down to business.

"Charlie's a friend, she help us out before and has most ancient text on her tablet." Sam explained for the umpt time to Gabriel who still seemed confused.   
"Is she a prophet?" Balz asked after making himself his second bowl.   
"No, Kevin is too busy right now." Dean mumbles from the table.   
"As long as she can help." Castiel mumbled too after drinking his bowl leaving a strip of milk over his top lip.   
"With that aside what are you lot going to do today?" Sam asked, his eyes were strained on the archangel then to his wings. "Actually Gabriel, your wings are larger than everyone else's." Upon hearing his name the angel stopped mid spoon and looked at everyone.   
"Well yeah, I AM the archangel."  
"And archangel grace is different from normal grace right." Everyone nodded slowly at this still confused on where the plaid hunter was going.  
"Have you tried using magic?"  
"It wouldn't work. Remember? Little kid. Big head small hands." Castiel looked back and front and chuckled.   
"Just try it, it may work and it may help. I-here," Sam picked up his empty mug and moved it closer to the boy," try to fill it up with coffee again." The archangel rolled his eyes but tried anyway. Closing his eyes Gabriel held his breath and concentrated. He clutched his pajama pants and focused, then he felt it. Like a spark. A brief surge of magic passed through his body and soon he heard gasps.   
Peeking he looked at the cup, and inside was a single swirled lollipop.   
"Wow." Sam said picking it up from his empty mug," I asked for coffee but this is still amazing. Good job." He smiled at the angel who blushed in embarrassment.   
"You can make candy appear?" Dean said finally looking up, a smirk on his lips," nice."   
"What else can you do?" Balthazar asked wide-eyed and excited. Gabriel struggled and thought of something else. But when he opened it there was more lollipops and sweets, he sighed.  
"More candy?" Castiel said his head tilted slightly to the side.  
"I was trying to make a pony appear." He admitted.   
"No this is good to know. We know you have some juice left. Try making different things appear. Start small first." Sam said slapping Gabriel on the back. He seemed so energetic in the morning and Dean could only shield his eyes from his happy rays.   
"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked sitting up and making himself a bowl. He yawned half way through as he poured the dried contents into Castiel's empty bowl. He poured his milk and wiped the angels spoon with his shirt before eating.   
"I don't know actually. Guess having some strands of innocence in my life makes be a bit more happy." Sam said walking up to Bobby's TV and turning it on. They hardly watched TV, and if they were to be honest , never cared much for it, but earlier Dean had mentioned Scooby-doo and Sam thought it would be nice to find that cartoon again.   
"I get what you mean." Dean said looking at Gabriel who managed to make a juice box appear. Beside him both Castiel and Balthazar looked on with astonishment. It was a small juice box, prior to the curse Gabriel could replay Tuesday, for days on end, according to Sam at least. The trickster could warp him and his brother into a land of TV shows and literally force them to play along with his twisted ideals with ease. Now he was smiling like a goof ball at a juice box. Dean could only chuckle.   
"Charlie's going to be heading over tomorrow, so we technically have a free day today. How about some movies?" Dean suggest gaining the angels attention.   
"Which movie?" Balz asked looking picking up the juice box that Gabriel made and took a sip. "The Lion King."   
"A king that ruled lions? Is that in the scriptures?" Castiel asked looking at his brothers who shrugged.   
"No ones watching anything until you kids take a bath." Bobby said sitting up. The old hunter had woken up a while ago just to witness Gabriel's tricks. He still didn't feel like interacting at that time so he stayed put. Now he was found out so he stretched and got up.   
"I going to sleep upstairs. Don't make too much noise." He gave a wave and climbed upstairs.   
"Okay!" Balz shouted   
"Sure thing!" Gabriel responded with a evil glint in his eyes.   
"Bye Bobby!" Castiel yelled. Sam looked at Dean and walked up to the hunter.  
"Look Dean, I know you're tired but I got to get the movie now. Can you bathe them."   
"Why me? Why can't you do it?"  
"Because I already did it. Your turn come on." He patted his brothers back and picked up the keys to Bobby's truck, because he knew well that Dean wasn't going to give up Baby. Once the door shut Dean looked back at the boys who were looking at them.   
"This is going to be fun." Gabriel said sarcastically, climbing down his chair to get to his bag. Balz followed his older brother and they each picked out their clothes to the day. It was only the youngest that stayed with the hunter.   
"I'll help you." Castiel said with seriousness climbing down his chair. Dean nodded and walked up to the group and lead them to the bathroom. He turned on the bath and filled it half way and checked the temperature. The angels were taking off their clothes behind him, when he turned around all three of them were in their towels.

"here you are hop in, the water is warm." Dean said splashing the bath tub water. Gabriel, Balz, and Cas all climbed into the tub and splashed around. Dean reached over to grab some bubble bath. He popped the lid and released a bit in the water and turned on the water to activate the bubbles.

"What is The Lion King?" Balz asked

"A Disney movie, for kids."

"Whats it about?"

"What until Sam comes back."  
"Why? Is it bad?" Castiel asked in all seriousness as he absentmindedly began playing with the bubbles. They smelt good and he only wondered why Sam and Bobby hadn't used them earlier.

"No it's for kids so it's very good." He took some shampoo and looked at Balz silently asking for permission which was granted.   
Running his hands through the blonde hair felt calming, almost therapeutic for the hunter. He played around a bit with each of them, like how Sam did earlier, and eventually got to rinsing them down. As Deans rubbed Gabriel's hair he kept looking distracted.   
"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel asked from the tub as he was the last one still in there.   
"Nothing wrong just curious." He gave Gabriel a pat on his head and shooed him away. He looked at Castiel now and walked over to him to help him out the tub.   
"You looked distracted." Castiel continued holding out his arms so Dean could dry him.   
"Okay I admit I am distracted." The hunter eyed the children's wings, "It's your wings."   
"Our wings?" Balthazar cut in, head half way through his shirt. Dean had to suppress a laugh, not only was the shirt backwards but the angel was trying to fit his head through the sleeve.   
"Yeah, your wings. We've never really saw them. Only shadows and now there're here."   
"They were always here Dean." Castiel said flapping his wings a bit due to the fact that it was drenched.   
"I know that, but now I can see them with ease. Aren't they...sensitive?" Each angel looked at each other and shrugged.   
"They don't really hurt. It's like an extra set of limbs that don't do much." Gabriel explained trying to smoothed out his ruffled feathers.   
"So I can touch them?" Dean said looking at Castiel's midnight black wings. Each feather seemed to glisten in the light showing similarities to that of of a toxic waterfall. It was beautiful in its own way and appealing. The said angel nodded and stretched out a wing towards the awaiting hunter who glaring set aside the towels. Gently, as if scared, Dean touched Castiel's left wing, it was softer than what he thought t would be, and ran a hand down it. Petting it. Each black feather felt like silk between his fingers and the hunter was left in awe.   
"Beautiful." He mumbled out but only Castiel was within earshot and blushed at the compliment. Dean eventually stopped and helped each angel dress up in comfortable clothes and ushered them out the bathroom.

"Grandpa Bobby can't watch with us?"   
"Bobby's sleeping remember."  
"How boring." Gabe said plopping on the couch. Balthazar sat next to him and crossed his legs at the ankles. The TV was on and My Life as a Teenage Robot was playing so both angels were hooked. Still hungry, Dean left them to go to the kitchen where he picked up the discarded bowls and placed them in the sink. He made a mental note to make Sam watch it later and began preparations for toast.   
He calmly walked about in the kitchen getting bread and butter and taking out the toaster from the cupboards. The hunter even got out more coffee since he was still half asleep. As he hummed to the beat of Heartbreaker by Pat Bentar he couldn't help the eyes on him.   
"Yes Castiel?"  
"Am I bothering you?" The angel asked playing with the hem of his shirt. No matter how hard he tried when Dean was around he stuck to him. Dean chuckled and turned around toast in hand.   
"Nah, not at all."  
"I am always around, if I'm bothering you please say so." Dean smiled and ruffled the angels hair. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come on Sam should be home." As if on cue the moose opened the door, hands full of snacks and bags.

"Uncle Sam is home and he got snacks."Sam walked into the living room and was attacked in a hug from all the angels. "Woah, was Dean that unbearable?" Sam joked.

" Har har bitch. They were just getting bored of the TV." Dean said taking a big bite out of his toast. He took a swing of his coffee and smiled. Gabriel latched on to Sam's leg as the hunter dragged the child to the couch again.

"You guys have fun now, I have to talk to this jerk." Sam nodded to the kitchen but not before putting in the movie. Once the Disney logo was seen the tallest hunter went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whats up?" Dean took a big bite out of his toast causing crumbs to go everywhere. The younger brother rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter eyeing the angels as they stared wide-eyed at the TV.   
"Don't you think this situation is a bit....odd?" Brown brows pulled together as hazel eyes looked on.   
"You mean 3 of our strongest allies being reduced into adorable children? Yeah that's strange, even for us." The other hunter scoffed

"Weren't you turned into a child once?" Sam said crossing his arms and smiling. Dean glared and finished his toast, he mirrored the taller hunters stance.   
"Worst thing ever. Having to go through puberty twice. That thing was pure evil." He shuddered to prove his point. Memories of that incident replayed in his mind. He went to go find some girl, him himself got caught and was thrown in a jail and fed cake and sweets.  
"It was like a bad porno, being locked up and force fed cakes and candy. Well, not bad-I could see it being hentai," Sam's eyebrows rose 3 degrees "you get the point. It was weird."   
"Yeah. Doesn't that seem similar to the angels? They got shrunk and now they are kids. What would have happened if Balz didn't come when he did. Would they have taken Castiel to a jail? Think about it Dean, we may be dealing with the same thing here."   
"This is different. Cas and the others are angels. Don't forget toddlers. I was turned into an adolescence pre-teen dripping with hormones. They were turned into children. If we're dealing with the same thing like you said it's stronger." Dean uncrossed is arms and placed his hands on his hips. "Castiel said it was like stripping his grace away and basically turning him into nothing, I think they're stealing angel grace."

"Pretty stupid way to do it. Why make more work to steal it when you can just make a cut and take it."

"Maybe they didn't know?"

"Magic doesn't really work on angels, Dean. They must know about angels to even be able to make a curse so strong it can affect archangels."

"It could be part of a plan. Maybe they want angels gone, or useless."

"That is a smart move," Sam said running a hand through his locks "win by hurting the other team." Sam looked back at the children," Or in this case...."

"Make them kids."

"Real question still remains, why?"  
"A war maybe? A battle between powerful forces."  
"That doesn't make any sense though. If they are so knowledgeable on angels that they can strip away grace and render vessels useless, why not use that knowledge and make something that can make them explode on impact or something."  
"Whoa whoa whoa, don't give 'em ideas."   
"I'm just saying this makes no sense. Maybe they need them as children? Maybe if Balz didn't come they would have been taken somewhere."   
"Nevertheless Balthazar came. So we can't dwell on the alternative universes that we could never see." Sam sighed and pulled a seat and sat down. Eyes caught on the drawing of the mark Balz drew and he studied it.   
"We should have never sent Cas to that bakery." He said picking up the paper, he opened a book that was coated with a thin lair of dust and began reading. It was a long shot but he hoped to find some clue the markings showed in the random book of lore. Dean sighed, crestfallen, as he thought of mere moments before sending Castiel off.   
Their last case had him tired and on edge and all he wanted to do was to go out and kill something. Castiel tried calming him down but he was out of control. He ended up shutting Cas out for no real reason but to dwell in his self-pity because apparently he was incapable of happiness. Then traces of witch appeared according to Balthazar who showed up smug and smiling. The angel told the hunters that said witch was a threat that needed to be stopped according to angel radio. One thing lead to another and now 3 angels are children. Sam's words echoed through his mind, if Balthazar hadn't shown up there could have been a chance that he wouldn't have seen Castiel again. And the last memory of them together would have been him yelling at Castiel.   
The hunter sat at the table and picked up a book as well and began reading, a new layer of guilt on his shoulders. It was some time before there was running.   
Still engrossed on lore about hydras Dean didn't hear anyone until hands were on his knee. Shocked he looked down to see Castiel, who was crying.   
"Cas? Why are you crying?" The angel began to bawl as he clutched the hunters leg. "Cas?! Gabriel, what did you do?" He picked up Castiel and walked into the living room eyes burning with mama-bear instinct.   
"Hey! I didn't do anything. The lions father died and Castiel started crying." Confused for a moment Dean locked at the TV and surely Simba was being accused of killing Mufasa.  
"You said this was for kids Dean." came Castiel. He stared at Dean clearly sad as tears never stopped flowing," WHAT KIDS FILM CAUSES SO MUCH PAIN?" Dean rose up is eyebrows at the outburst and chuckled. He settled in between Balz and Gabriel. Castiel still clanged on his shirt, he stopped crying and settled for cuddling and Dean couldn't help but rub circles on the child's back. Soon the credits were rolling and Castiel was fast asleep and so was Balz and Gabriel as they both leaned on him. Dean sighed looking at the boys, he looked up at Sam and watched him eat some of the neglected snacks, eyes still trained on the books.   
"Thank God Balz came when he did." Making sure no one was looking he placed a kiss on each child's head.


	5. Secret Meeting

Teal eyes opened slowly and soon Balz was awake. Dean and Sam were no where in sight and the little angel sat up scared. He looked around, the TV was off and a plate of three sandwiches sat comfortably on the dinner table. The blond looked to the side where Gabriel and Castiel laid still in amidst of their nap.

"Wake up Gabe." The angel said shaking his brother who woke up angry.

"Whats with you and Cas always waking me up?" The archangel asked sitting up and looking around, he too noticed the lack of hunters in the area.

"How long were we out?"

"I don't know, but we're finally alone." Balz smiled walking to the window seeing that no one was outside.

"Okay so? You woke me up to tell me that we're alone, if you miss them you can go back to sleep and wake up when they're back." Gabe yawned and laid down again only to be kicked by his brother.

"What."

"Don't you get it? We can explore."

"What do you mean 'explore'?"

"It means, we can look around, see what their hiding. It'll be fun come on!" He hopped off the couch and pulled Gabe with him to the kitchen were they each ate one sandwich and drank some juice that Gabe conjured up. After the lunch Gabe made two lollipops and handed one to Balz and popped the other in his mouth.

"Where to first" The archangel asked heading to the room just to check on the younger angel.   
"How about Bobby's liquor cabinet?" Balz said, a hopeful flare in his voice made it rise 2 octaves. Gabriel gave a deadpan look.   
"Even I don't think you should drink. We're toddlers through and through we don't want alcohol ruining your body. Especially now you can't heal."   
"You got a point big bro. Then how about," the angel looked around and picked up a pen and some paper "we make a map!"  
"So we play pretend explorers?"  
"No. Well, when you put it like that then yes. You can be Lewis and I'll be Clark."   
"Screw that! I'll be a ninja and you'll be a samurai. We're on a mission to save Princess Castiel who was hit by a sleeping ray. But first we must defeat the enemy!" Gabriel said picking up a ruler and wielding it like a sword, Balz smiled and nodded his head.   
"Their holdin' a secret meeting and this map leads us to their location!" He took the pen and drew random swirls and dots.   
"We need to head over there." The blond pointed to a corridor not far from where Gabriel was standing and started off that direction.   
"WAIT!" Gabriel said running in front of his brother arms spread apart and wings stretched. Balthazar eyed him with a bored expression as he gave a deep sigh.   
"What?"  
"You're just going to walk on through?"   
"What else am I going to do?" The brunette looked behind him and glared. He took the ruler and pointed at the empty space as if defending Balz from a stationed enemy.   
"There could be traps!" Gabriel shot over his shoulder and Balz finally caught on and gasped.   
"You're right. We need to be quiet. And careful." Both angels began tip-toe-ing through the hallways eyes darting back and forth waiting a surprise attack.   
"These pictures on the walls." Gabriel said pointing at a landscape of the ocean with a single boat on it," They must mean something."   
"A warning sign perhaps." They reached the end of the hallway and were meet with a series of doors.   
"Samurai Balz, What does the map say?" Gabriel whispered over this shoulder. The blond looked at the paper and ran his finger along it.   
"It's says that the meeting's somewhere West." He rolled up the paper and stuffed it in his back pocket when a thought dawned on him.   
"Wait Gabe I don't have a weapon. How do I defend myself?" The older sibling looked around, before running and doing a somersault. He breathed heavily for effect before raising his hand behind him to beckon the other one over.   
"We should find you a weapon first. I can't take them all by myself." They looked at each other and nodded before continuing on the journey.   
"We should check here." Balthazar said opening a door that seemed to be a study. Two pairs of feet shuffled in and Gabriel closed the door behind them.  
"We found their home base." Gabriel whispered walking around and picking up files and papers. Balz looked around to search of anything that looked like a sword.   
"BLAST they have plans to bomb the earth. These are the launch codes!" Gabriel gasped holding some lore in his hands. He held it up for Balz to see who gasped.   
"We need to get the princess and leave Earth." Balthazar said settling for a matching ruler.   
"But, where would we go?!" Gabriel exclaimed pacing the room, eyes boring deep into the 'codes'.   
"I heard Jupiter is lovely this time of year."   
"You can't be joking. Jupiter? You know there's a constant storm on it." Gabriel scoffed crossing his arms and seemly breaking character as he relapsed from a wreck to calm. Balthazar puffed his chest and glared.   
"Of course, I was there when dad made Jupiter. "   
"Jupiter sucks there's nothing to do over there."   
"It's not like we can go there for real Gabe. We're playing. I say we go to Jupiter."   
"Why not Mars?"   
"Because the explosion will be so big planets around Earth will also explode."   
Gabriel glared," That doesn't make sense."   
"I'm not a scientist, I'm a samurai and you're a ninja and Cas is a princess. None of this makes sense so I suggest we get ourselves ready to attack the enemies BEFORE they blow up Earth." And with that the blond left the room and Gabriel sighed and followed him.   
They walked side by side, using the pictures along the walls as signs. They were reached a staircase before stopping.   
"I need your ninja abilities to get us up this hill." Balz said looking at his map, there were more additions to it such as the stars and smileys around the paper. The archangel smiled and closed his eyes and tried to imaging a hook and some rope. The familiar surge of magic racked through his body and soon there was weight in his hands.   
"Candy again?" Balz said seeming disappointed. However, Gabriel was smiling.   
"Not just any candy Balz, 2 candy canes and candy floss."   
"So?"  
"I was going for hooks and ropes, I guess the curse only reduces my magic into edible things." The ninja got down to trying the candy floss to the canes and handed one to Balz.   
"Now Balz, all you have to do is aim and throw." Both kids threw the canes up the staircase and pretended to climb up a hill. When they reached the top they 'unhooked' their tools and headed off.   
"THERE!" Balz said pointing up at a cutout on the ceiling.   
"The Secret Meeting was in the attic the whole time." Gabriel laughed and expertly threw the candy to hook on the rope that hung from the ceiling and together both angels pulled it open.   
"The ladder." Gabe mumbling trying to think of what he could muster up to aid them. Balz on the other hand started climbing Gabe.   
"Wha-whoa! BALZ?!" The said angel ignored his brother and reached the ladder and pulled it down.   
"We can go up now." Balz said going up the ladder into the darkness of the attic.   
"We can go up now." Gabriel mocked following his brother up the ladder. Once up they looked around in the darkness.   
"They were smart to do it in a dark place. We can't use a flashlight then they'll now were here!"   
"I think the meetings over." Gabriel whispered.   
"No sign of them. Quick we must get to the Princess!" Balz nodded and they both began to race down and soon they were both at the living room where Castiel sat awake and confused.   
"Gabriel? Balthazar?"  
"PRINCESS!" The said angels ran and hugged Castiel who became even more confused.   
"I do not understand what is going on. When did I become royalty?"  
"Since there was a secret meeting to blow up the earth." Gabriel said sitting down next to him.   
"And Gabe and I had to go find them, but the meeting was over by the time we got there."   
"Wait what meeting? Explosives? Princess? Where's Sam and Dean?" Both angels shrugged.   
"They weren't there when we woke up either. I don't know where grandpa is so we're alone."   
"Yeah, me and Balz were pretending to be explorers."   
"But I guess we're done playing now what?"Balz sat next to Castiel as Gabriel went to turn on the TV. Castiel ate his sandwich as his brothers fought over what to watch.   
"When are they coming back?" Castiel whispered, picking at the crust.   
"We don't know Cassie, they weren't here when we woke up."   
"They could have went on a hunt."  
"Without us?"  
"What could we do?"   
"They could have at least told us." Castiel pouted crossing his arms. There was a long silence between the brothers before they subconsciously cuddled together.   
"What if they don't come back?" Balz questioned playing with his fingers.   
"Don't think like that Balz, they'll be back." Castiel said voice strained.   
"But, were their strongest allies. What if...what if they held a secret mission and went after the witch that did this to us." Gabriel added leaning on Castiel. The said angel thought about it but shook his head.   
"No way they won't do that."   
"Dean might." Silence enveloped them and soon a small voice broke through.   
"I don't want to be alone." Balthazar said hugging himself. He sound of the TV only played as background music as each child was trapped in their minds at the possibilities that could have happened.   
"Me too." Gabriel said getting up and turning off the TV.   
"Guys, they'll be back. Okay?" Castiel said, but brothers sighed but nodded. They settled in an watched The Incredibles, waiting for their loved ones to come home.  
—————————  
The Impala's door slammed shut and both hunters heaved a sigh.   
"Why did Charlie send us on some treasure hunt?" Dean grumbled to Sam who sat in the passenger seat. The younger brother ignored him and shuffled through a box of minerals and powders.   
"Cause she said it could help." Sam mumbled, double checking the list their red headed friend sent. Dean sighed and phoned Bobby, after a while the old man picked up.   
"Hey Bobby, hows things on your end?" The older hunter asked starting up the car and pulling out of a parking lot.   
"Not good. I'm starting to believe that that friend of yours isn't legit." Sam chuckled in the back as dean rolled his eyes.   
"What makes you say that."   
"The girl made me drive 20 miles to pick up a package and when I get there it's a box filled of all this Star Wars crap. How does that possibly help us?" Dean laughed at Bobby as he continued the drive. Sam a hand through his hair and smiled.   
"Star Wars is cool." Dean defended trying to be serious but failing ," Well we got what we wanted. We're heading home right now." There was a silence on the other end. "Bobby?"  
"You two idjits aren't home yet?!"   
"Whoa Bobby we thought you were." Sam said sitting up alarmed.   
"I had to drive 20 miles to pick up some toys, it ain't some errand to the store I expected you guys to be home before the kids woke up."   
"Whoa Bobby we had to find what Charlie was asking too ya know. Plus you left before us we thought you'd be home by now." Dean said looking back at his brother with an eyebrow raised.   
"Where are you boys now?"   
"On the way home."   
"Well I'm stuck in traffic so you guys hurry up now. The kids are home alone." Dean nodded and speed up the impala and hung up on Bobby.   
"You think they're awake?" Sam tapping on his phone urgently.   
"Oh they're definitely awake. It's been what 5 hours since we left, so 6 hours of nap time for them."   
"And they don't sleep long. They're probably mad at us."   
"I can hear Gabriel now ,' You guys left without saying anything!'" Sam laughed at that, so hard he had to clutch his stomach.   
"I can already see Cas crying,"Dean, Dean, Dean.'" Sam laughed harder and had to catch his breath.   
"Yeah, God I love them." Sam said wiping a tear that escaped from his eye.   
"Yeah, me too. I'll make something for us tonight."   
"Really? What will that be?" Sam questioned leaning on the door.   
"Burgers of course, some rabbit food for you, sweet potato fries and garlic bread." The hunter smiled and looked down the road," they'll love it."   
"If they don't I'll definitely will." There was a pause then Dean turned on the radio.   
"NOW!" He yelled that over the speaker," "LETS GO HOME!" The roaring engine of the impala drifted down the road as Renegade by Styx blared through its speakers.  
—————————-  
The kids were drawing on the living room floor. Gabriel had stolen some paper and Balz found some colorful pens. They each started doodling to pass time and to distract them from the quietness of the house. Gabriel had a tongue sticking out as he seemed to focus on the car he was drawing. 'The Gabe-intator' was written on the side of the red car and the angel was currently designing the front with lollipop sweets as the headlights and more. Balthazar was carefully drawing the ocean with a boat on it like the one he saw earlier when they were playing Ninja and Samurai. He was content on getting it perfect. Castiel stared at his finished drawing. It was of a cat and a mouse, but they were best friends according to the child's imagination, and were cops. The little angel felt proud of his drawing and set it aside. He looked at the clock then at the door.   
"They'll be back Cassie." Gabriel mumbled eyes not moving from his car.   
"I know." And soon the door was being unlocked. All three children got up and stared at the door. No one could deny the joy of that sound as they began rushing to the door.   
With one swing the door opened revealing both Sam and Dean talking with each other.   
"YOU'RE BACK!" Gabe said hugging Dean tightly letting go a breath he didn't know he had. Both brothers waddled to the kitchen to put down the things in their hands.   
"Sorry we left-"  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!" Castiel said hitting Sam, who picked him up and cradled him.   
"We know we're sorry, we didn't know you would be alone at home. We thought Bobby was here."  
"Well he wasn't." Balz said crossing his arms. Castiel climbed down Sam and walked to the litter of papers and brought the cat.   
"As a peace offering I'll be making us dinner." Dean said setting out the ingredients and rolling up his sleeve. Gabriel held his head and screamed.   
"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Dean glared at the boy and smacked him on his head.   
"Just for that you're going to help."   
"Nooooooo." But before the angle could run Dean hand him by the collar.   
"Wash your hands, you're going to help bake." Gabriel huffed and crosses his hands.   
"Fine."   
Castiel watched from the doorway but he couldn't help the feeling of sadness as to why Dean hadn't asked him to help. The dark-haired boy clutched his paper to his chest a frown tugging his lips. As Dean lifted up Gabriel to reach the sink a strong hand landed on his head.   
"If you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles." Sam said as he bent down smiling. Hazel eyes caught old if the paper and eyebrows raised in confusion. "Can I see?" Castiel blushes but handed Sam the paper nevertheless.   
"Wow Cas, this is good." Sam exclaimed making the blush on Castiel face deepen. The child balanced on his toes and pointed at the cat.   
"This one is Shells, she's cool because she can detect trouble from miles away. She's the best fighter between them." His finger moves to the mouse," His name is Sheldon, he's in love with Shells and does everything in his power to make Shells happy. He's the sneaky mouse and specializes in quiet missions. Like a ninja!" Castiel ended brimming with happiness and confidence. Sam chuckled.   
"Shells and Sheldon?" Castiel nodded proudly.   
"You could become a comic book artist and make stories." Sam suggested handing the paper back to the boy. Castiel beamed and ran off to get more paper.   
"Look Sam!" Balz said holding his own paper.   
"Whoa Balthazar you're so good it's so realistic!" The angel smiled at the praise.  
"Oh please compliment me more." Sam rolled his eyes but kept going.   
"I mean the detail can only be made with someone with such great talents. He's stroke of a pen is masterfully etched into the paper." With his head cocked back Balz gave a hearty laugh.   
"I am amazing."   
"Yeah, yeah, that big head of yours is only going to get bigger." Gabriel yelled from the counter were he was watching Dean expertly cut lettuce. Balthazar turned and stuck his tongue out of his brother who returned the gesture but ended up getting smacked on the head by Dean.   
"Remember you're helping me cook. Think you can put this bowl in the fridge?" Gabriel saluted and took the bowl to the fridge.   
"Did you see my car Sam?" The archangel asked setting the bowl on the floor and opening the fridge.   
"Is it this one called the Gabe-intator?" Sam called backed from the living room. Gabriel smiled.  
"Cool right?! I'll tell you all about it later!" Sam nodded and focused back on Castiel who was asking him questions on plot ideas. Balthazar was quiet as he focused on the scene in front of him as he started to stretch each person on his piece of paper. Sam smiling gently at Castiel who looked up at him doe-eyed and excited. Dean in the kitchen cutting sweet potatoes and laughing at Gabriel who managed to get flour all over himself from the garlic bread. There was a sweet smell around the house and soon plates were being dished. Bobby walked in soon afterward grumpy but once he saw the scenery he smiled.   
They all ate together and laughed and smiled. The children told tales about their brief play time and showed off their drawing. And soon angels were bathed and clothed in pajamas and were fast asleep.   
The two brothers stood side by side watching dishes as the older hunter placed the leftovers away.   
"So Bobby how was that traffic."  
"Piss off Dean I'm in a good mood so I'm going to sleep before you idjits ruin it." Everyone laughed and soon Bobby went to sleep.   
"You know, I'm going to miss them when they return to their bodies." Sam said drying a plate that Dean handed him.   
"Me too. I guess we'll just have to enjoy it while it last."


	6. Balthazar's Crush and a Disappearing act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People actually left kudos? Thank you!

A dawn of a new day and the house was surprisingly quiet. It was too quiet. Sam woke up with ease and got out of bed. No one had come to wake him up like how the children have been doing since they arrived. He got up and stretched leaving a big yawn. Still dressed in his pajamas he left him room and saw that Dean had just done the same. 

 

"Mornin' Sammy." Dean said clad in a gray robe with a white undershirt and shorts.

 

"Morning Dean." Sam said running a hand down his face. Both brothers began their trek to the kitchen to fill their bodies up with caffeine. When they entered the living room they were surprised to see Bobby there with his mug and some papers.

 

"Morning princess." Bobby said not looking up from the papers. He took a sip from his mug and smiled.

 

"Someone's happy." Sam said smiling at the hunter.

 

"Didn't I tell you I was in a good mood?"

 

"Last night."

 

"Well it carried over to this morning is it a crime?" Dean poured himself a cup and another one for Sam.

 

"No, it's just not the norm with you. You know smiling, laughing, looking remotely happy honestly." The hunter rolled his eyes and looked at the angels in their sleep.

 

"You know the reason for that."

 

"Yeah, of course we do." Sam cut in leaning on the counter and sipping.

 

"How long have they been out?"

 

"None of them woke up yet. They seemed so energetic the other day."

 

"Maybe it's because we had a late dinner. They did stay up to 10."

 

"Wow Sam, you are that parent. It's not like they're going to die because they were 2 hours past their bedtime." Dean said opening the fridge and pulling out milk. He opened the cabinet and pulled out some cereal and a bowl. Sam rolled his eyes but ignored his brothers comment.

Bobby got up and placed his mug in the sink and turned to the fridge. Taking out some old magnets he placed three pieces of paper on it; a car, a landscape, and a dynamic duo. Each had who drew what and such. 

 

"Wow such a Grandpa thing to do."

 

"Fucker off bitch. These are remotely good." Dean nodded and sat down with his bowl of cereal and began eating.

 

"Charlie should be here in a bit." Dean said. Sam looked at the clock on the wall and nodded.

 

"Well I'm going to go shower." And with that the hunter walked off. Bobby headed to the stove and began taking out ingredients for some pancakes.

 

"Since when did you know how to cook?"

 

"Don't get too weird out. I only specialize in pancakes." And with that the old hunter begin flipping flapjacks and whisking up more. Dean left to the tub when Sam rendered the room. He was back to his usual plaid shirts and jeans and his brown hair as luxurious as ever.

 

"Charlie's said she'll be here in 10 minutes." He sat down with a plate of food. The old hunter finished cleaning up and headed to the angels. He woke them open one by one and soon Bobby was walking to the kitchen with a trail of half asleep angels. Castiel walked behind the hunter and tugged on the legs on his jeans. Bobby turned around and picked him up and soon Castiel was relaxing in the hunters arms.

 

"Pancakes?" Balthazar said voice laced with sleep as his hands clutched onto a very tired Gabriel.

 

"Yeah, quit your yapping and eat before they get cold." And eat they did. Gabriel and Balthazar eat slowly at first but gradually picked up speed and soon Gabriel was talking with his mouth full.

 

"Dis s amazin!" Bobby smiled a bit and looked down at Castiel who was trying to copy Sam by cutting his pancakes first.

 

"I like pancakes." Balthazar said getting more and putting it on his plate.

 

"Whoa whoa whoa, I haven't eaten yet." Dean said entering the room. Said hunter grabbed a plate and filled it up with pancakes and sat next to Sam.

 

"I very much like these Bobby." Castiel said eating his pancakes and smiling up at the man,"they make me happy."

 

"Seems I have to one up you in dinner tonight." Dean declared shoving a forkful into his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel's sparkled.

 

"Can I help? I wanna help. We should bake!"

They all had laughs and jokes as Dean and Gabriel got to planning dinner. Soon the bell rung. Sam went to open the door. 

 

"Sup bitches!" The excited redhead exclaimed walking into the house.

 

"Charlie!" Dean said walking up and hugging her. The redhead hugged him back and sat down on the couch.

 

"Your Queen has arrived and might I say hacking into the airport system and booking myself first class was the best thing I have ever done." Sam laughed and paced the living room.

 

"As much as I want to listen to your story we didn't call you to chat."

 

"Yeah I know. Were are the little losers?" On cue Bobby walked out ushering the angels into the living room. Her eyes widen as she stared.

 

"Oh my GOD! They're so cute! How is this a curse? This is like the most adorable thing ever. LOOK AT THEIR WINGS!" The redhead said standing up and rushing to Balthazar.

 

"This is Charlie?" Balthazar asked admittedly hugging back the crazed woman.

 

"Yep that's Charlie."Dean chuckled picking up Castiel and propping him on his hip.

 

"Is that Cas! O.M.G., look at that. This is so cute." See picked up Balz and hugged him. Gabriel headed towards Sam and Sam got the message and picked him up as well.

 

"Got some food in the kitchen if your hungry." Bobby said pointing a thumb towards the flapjacks.

 

"That's what that smell was? It's good."

 

"It taste good too." Balz said from her arms a cheeky smile," And Bobby said he'll teach me."

 

"Really?" Charlie questioned smiling as Balz nodded his head.

 

"Dean and I made dinner yesterday and we'll make dinner today too. I'm going to bake." Gabriel called out with his chest puffed.

 

"Wow that's nice. What about you Castiel what are you going to make." The said angel stirred under all the attention.

 

"Cas and I are going to make a comic." Sam answered for him earning a grateful smile from the little boy. The nerd smile grew as she hugged Balz closer.

 

"Aww guys do we have to change them?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Fine." Charlie let Balz go but he didn't stray far. She opened her backpack and took out her laptop and her tablet. She also took out a folder and placed it on the coffee table.

 

"From your description I had no idea what you were getting at, but I tried my best." Balthazar sat next to her and placed his chin on her thigh looking on as she opened her recent tabs.

 

"Did you guys buy my figurines?" Sam laughed as Bobby grunted.

 

"And I was in such a good mood too." The hunter excused himself to get the toys.

 

"Okay fellas, this is what I found out. You guys are dealing with a witch." This earned an eyebrow from both Castiel and Balz. "Here me out! It's a witch we get that, but this is different. You see when I was going into depth with this I found out that this witch isn't recorded. So instead of looking into witch lore I decided to expand my search and look into the fountain of youth."

 

"Fountain of youth really? That's a myth."

 

"Dean you should be the last one to believe in stuff like myths." Charlie shot back earning a giggle from Balz.

 

"Okay fine fountain of youth your point?"

 

"My point is that I believe we're dealing with a witch, but this witch isn't a real witch."

 

"Dean this woman is confusing me." Castiel said to the hunter.

 

"It is confusing. I was stuck in this for a while. Then I came across this." She opened the folder and took out the documents inside. It was ancient African folklore.

 

"You said based on the markings it was placed sometime BC around the time of Noah. So I looked into that and some time BC can relate to the Stone Age and the Bronze Age. I picked bronze because humans were a bit smarter. This folklore deals with the 'act of become young once more' and associates it with 'a person'." She handed the paper to Sam who looked it over with Gabriel. "It basically says that the fountain of youth is someone not something and that's why you can't find it. It is never at one place." She went back to her computer and clicked on a tap. It showed a picture of the markings drawn next to an old picture of a woman with the same markings. However instead of it being on her face it was the background but the resemblance was uncanny.

 

"The markings you sent. It was hard I'll give you that. However no matter what I tried I couldn't find some old tribal markings that even looked like that you were getting at, but then I found this. Those markings are trees. A special type of tree that died out a long time ago. The lore states that where ever you see these trees a beautiful mysterious woman will be there."

 

"How about the fact there was more of them? And if that was true won't we see those trees places? I mean I-"

 

"Shut it! I'm not done. The lore continues to say that that woman would lore in small children and then would disappear." Everyone was silent instead of the slight trembling of the children.

 

"What kind of sicko." Balz started looking at the picture," what's wrong with her."

 

"Wait Charlie does the lore say anything about angels?" Sam asked handing her the paper. The red head skimmed the pages.

 

"Nope. None of that. Just young children."

 

"So if I may connect the dots." Bobby said from the corner of the room, having brought the figurines a while ago, "we're dealing with the same thing. The walking fountain of youth is the woman who eats kids."

 

"Yes exactly!"

 

"There's still a lot of holes." Castiel said fist full of Deans shirt," a lot still doesn't make sense."

 

"Sorry bud that's all I got, and from the looks of it I got the most. Now that I'm here we can keep searching together."

 

"You're pretty." Balthazar said, ears turning red when he realized what he just said," for a redhead at least."

 

"Why thank you, I love your eyes. They're so teal, like cool stones." She smiled down at the kid who blushed harder.

 

"I don't need you telling me what I already know." The blonde sat up and crossed his arms.

 

"Oh Balz you like her!" Gabriel called out from Sam's arms.

 

"I do not!"

 

"I believe you do. You seem to be keen on turning redder when she smiles at you." Castiel said a sly smile of his lips.

 

"Oh shut up both of ya! At least I like a girl! Unlike you two who are so keen on Sam and Dean." Gabriel stopped smiling and him and Castiel started blushing.

 

"I have no idea what is going on but we need to search now."

 

"That was so random but it was adorable. You like me Cas?" Dean said teasing the angel who in return hid his face in the crook of the hunters neck.

 

"I would appreciate it if you don't tease me."

 

"Aww Cas im flattered-"

 

"Dean."

 

"Look how red you are. Awww Sam he's embarrassed."

 

"Rather than focusing on me how about we focus on the research." Castiel said finally having forcing himself to face the rest of the group.

 

"I can help." Balz said looking up at Charlie," I had the clearest view of the witch. I can help."

 

"I wanna help too!" Gabe whined to Sam," I wanna do something."

 

"You can! By shutting up. If you have absolutely nothing to give, like Cas and Gabe here its best that you remain quiet." Bobby said sitting on the couch. Both boys flinched then looked away. Sam and Dean wanted to console the angels but they knew Bobby was right, if they couldn't rely information they were useless. That however, didn't stop the guilt from spreading as they each climbed down from each hunters arms and walked away.

 

"Feel kinda bad." Charlie said hand placed on Balthazar's head, "I understand though. This is for them it's best that we get this done quickly."

Everyone agreed and soon papers were shuffling.   
——————————  
"So what we can't help? Does that me were banned from the living room? Why don't they work over here and we go over there and watch TV or something." Gabriel said, having wondered into Sam's room. The boys were currently looking around at our sheer boredom trying to find something to entertain themselves with. 

 

"Not even a 18+ magazine or a fun book to read. It's all guns, papers, and hair products."

 

"We can draw." Castiel said hopefully from the bed as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a knife. "Drawings fun."

 

"We already drawed-"

 

"It's 'drew'." Castiel corrected placing the knife back," you mean to say we've already drew."

 

"Don't correct me. I'm mad."

 

"Fine. What can we do? We can't help cause neither of us saw the markings like Balz did. None of us truly understood what Charlie said. Finally what would we be researching? We're so...useless." The dark haired boy ended quietly and sighed," Let's not forget the fact that the only reason we're like this is because I had to go and mess everything up and get cursed. I can't do anything right. Sam and Dean asked me to check something and there I go messing it up." Castiel hugged Sam's pillow muffling his voice but Gabriel heard every last bit.

 

"Cassie don't say that, it's not your fault that a bunch of witches all decided to gang up on you. You couldn't control that." Gabriel said walking towards his brother and hugging him,"well it kinda is your fault. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, it mostly is. However what's done is done. We can't change the past and you can't keep beating yourself up for it."

 

"They treat us like children. We act like children. We were warriors Gabriel. Warriors. Now we get lonely when they're gone for a couple of hours. We can't feed ourselves without them here. It's....humiliating. We rely on them so much yet we can't do anything for them in return." At some point Castiel threw away the pillow and pushed Gabriel off of him. His blue eyes glistened with tears as he shook.

 

"I can't do anything in return." He finished more quietly. "I can't Gabe. I can't. And all I do is cry." He wiped furiously at his cheeks but more tears replaced the ones gone.

 

"Cast-" but before Gabriel could finish calling out his younger brothers name the darker hair boy vanished. Standing wide eyed the archangel then kicked into panic mode as he then ran to the living room. Sam looked up from the computer.

 

"Whoa, Gabe what's up?" Gabriel looked around frantically eyes welling up with tears. This got everyone else's attention. His mouth opened and closed as he was trying to word what was stuck at the back of his tongue.

 

"Gabe? Gabe!" Sam got up and bent down to the boy," what's wrong?"

 

"Where's Cas?" Dean called out now alert.

 

"Cassie...Cassie disappeared!" Everyone exchanged looks of confused.

 

"He teleported!" Gabriel continued," And I don't know where he went!"

 

"Balls."

————————  
" Dean you need to calm down." Charlie said particularly yelling from the back seat of the impala," We've circled around this block 3 times we need to check other places." 

 

"Sam and Bobby are checking the other places we need to focus on here."

 

"But Dean."

 

"HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR 4 HOURS NOW. YOU SAID WE SHOULD CHECK THIS PLACE AND THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!"Dean shoot back at her.

 

"You need to slow down at least. If you keep going fast you'll miss him!" Dean groaned.

 

"We need to find him Charles, he's a small child with wings. Let's not forget the lore." His hand honked violently at the car in front on him. "He can't fight! He's vulnerable out there. He's probably scared, probably trying to teleport home or find his way." Charlie gently laid a hand on the hunters back.

 

"We'll find him."

 

"We need to find him soon. Can't have my angel gone. I mean Sam got Gabe and Balz is Bobby's and yours, Cas is mine. I can't lose Cas." He was talking to himself, Charlie knew to allow him to ramble on because she knew it helped him cope with the situation.

 

"Hey think of it like this; Cas has powers."

 

"That's right, he does! Maybe the curse is only temporary!" The hunter said, hope laced in his voice.

 

"So you guys have been testing to see if their powers still work?" Dean scratched the back of his head as he turned left to circle the same block once more.

 

"We only tested Gabe because he's an archangel and all. Never thought of actually testing all the angels." Charlie face palmed and sighed.

 

"Let's just go and find your Cas. The way Gabe and Balz were crying as we vowed to find him really makes me feel bad. So bad. I'll hate to be a mother."

 

"Balz seems to like you though. You know once he returns to normal he'll try to hit on you."

 

"I decided back at the house that when he's older I'll tell him the news." This earned a tight laugh from Dean. His knuckles were white and his throat hoarse but he was glad Charlie was there to lighten the mood for him. Even as his mind keep shifting from one horrible thought to another his lips found the will to smile and in turn this made Charlie smile too.

 

"He's going to be so disappointed."

 

"Too bad for him, he's just not my cup of womanly sex appeal." Dean laughed louder this time but stopped abruptly when he saw a flash of black.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Charlie? Did you not see that? That black thing that ran by?" The redhead looked out the window.

 

"No and I don't see anything moving. We are in the most remote neighborhood I've ever seen."

 

"It got to be Cas." Dean pulled to a stop on the side of the road and unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

"Dean-"

 

"It has to be. I'm going to check."

 

"But Dean-"

 

"Stay here," he handed her the keys with ease and continued," of cops ask you to move it, just do it."

 

"Dean you just asked me to drive your car." Charlie said shocked.

 

"Just do what I say okay? I'm only thinking about Cas right now so you can go ahead and crash it." He closed the door and ran off. Charlie sat frozen and in shock before Dean appeared again," Don't actually do that." And with that he ran off again.

 

"He just offered me his car," She climbed to the driver seat and sighed," I hope he finds Cas, he's already going crazy without him here."


	7. Bonding Moment and Demonstrations

Dean ran. He ran like his life depended on it, but with the way his blood pressure was, it sorta was. He was dead set on the direction that the figure was heading too, even though it was long gone. Cas was out there and that's all that was going through his mind. 

"CAS!" Dean called out slowing down to a slight jog near a thick forestry area. He's been around her before, but never actually walked through it. Well, he sent Charlie to but she always came back with bad news. He mumbled to himself praying to Chuck to find the boy. The sun was about to set and that'll result to it being even harder to find him and Dean couldn't file a missing persons report on an angel. He tugged through leaves and dirt calling out to Cas.   
There was a rustle from behind him. Dean whipped his head around and found a small gray cat. It looked Dean up and down with it's brown eyes and meowed. 

"I said 'Cas' not 'cat'." The hunter turned around and continued on and the cat followed meowing at him. 

"What do you want?" He said stopping and looking at the feline once more. It stopped meowing and ran away. Dean rubbed his neck and continued on. 

"Please Cas, come on. Castiel, where are you?" Then there was a ringing. Dean answered the phone with ease and kept walking . 

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" 

"Bobby and I checked everywhere we couldn't find him. We're back home." Dean cursed out loud.

"Well I'm still checking out this place." 

"I don't wanna say it but I think it's best if you head back now."

"Screw what you think Sammy, Castiel is still out there and we promised Gabe and Balz that well bring him back."

"And we will Dean, I'm just saying you should head back. It'll be easier to look for him in the morning."

"He's a child Sam!"

"But he's also an angel! Think about that Dean, he's no regular child. He just teleported! You have to trust in him Dean. Head back." 

"I can't Sam. I can't. I have to find him. I'll look for him for days out here but I'm not coming back til I've got him." Dean could hear the crying of both children in the background and Sam trying to calm down a wailing Balthazar. 

"Then please do Dean. Bobby is near his wits end trying to calm Gabriel down." And with that the younger hunter hung up, leaving Dean with the stillness of the forest. He decided to go right once more and checked the floor for any footprints or tracks that Castiel might have left. He was now glad that Bobby took but him and Sam out to an actual hunt and he was finally using it to his abilities to his advantage. Soon he heard meowing again. 

"Great you're back. What do you want." Dean asked calmly kneeling down to examine some crunched leaves. The cat trotted over and placed both his paws on Deans knee and meowed louder.

"Okay Okay that is it. I'm done. You," he pointed at the cat," have only done nothing to help find Cas." The cat meowed once again and ran the other direction not before tugging on Deans hands. Having fed up dean stood up and sighed. 

"I'll follow you okay? Just...I don't know make it quick." Dean sighed again," Charlie's right I am going crazy. I'm talking to a cat and now I'm following it through the woods." The cat seemed to ignore its rumbling and burrowed through an opening. Dean bent down and examined the hole, he seemed like a regular hole until he heard sniffing. Heart jumping to his throat Dean's eyes widen. 

"Cas? CASTIEL?!" The sniffling stopped and soon he heard a very heartfelt call of his name. Dean broke into a smile. 

"Are you hurt? How are you?" 

"I-I-I don't know how I got here. I want to go home." The angel began crying and Deans heart began to ache. He checked out the hole on the bottom of a thick bush, the cat had a hit a trouble getting through and he was a grown man. 

"I'll get you home Castiel, I'll get ya. Gabriel and Balthazar miss you so much." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to teleport." Dean started ripping at the bushes widening the hole. 

"Don't be sorry Cas, you know that means that you still have some powers. You made me realize that you and Balthazar still have grace that you can tap into." 

"I caused so much trouble." 

"You're no trouble at all. You're adorable, if I was being honest you remind me of Sam when he was young. I know this is a curse but this is also kind of a blessing," he grunted as he threw a bit of twigs away," it's been a while since I smiled that much. You three are like....shit I don't know Cas." He pulled the final bunch of leaves out of the way and peaked inside. Green eyes meet Castiel's tear stained cheeks and smiled. 

"I can't crawl through his Cas. You gotta come to me." Dean said smiling, itching to hug the child. Castiel stood up then fell. 

"Cas? What happened?"

"It would seem that when I landed I twisted my ankle." 

"Fuck, don't even stand just crawl." And crawl he did, once his head poked through Dean bent down and scooped him up and hugged him. 

"Dammit Cas. When Gabriel ran into the living room shaking and crying I was hella scared." Castiel shook and hugged him tighter and cried. 

"I was so confused. I was in Sam's room one second and then the next I'm being dropped in this bush area." Dean rubbed his back as he headed to the car. 

"If I were to be honest I followed a cat."Castiel giggled, bring a smile to Deans face. 

"A cat?" 

"Yea I was looking around over there and it kept following me and meowing. I said fuck it and followed it." 

"That is a bit odd." 

"Maybe you have an guardian angel." 

"I am an guardian angel Dean." Dean finally reached the road and saw Charlie in the drivers seat drumming her fingers. 

"I guess my prayers worked." He mumbled as he carried Castiel to the car. Once close the red head looked up and smiled. She got out the car and hugged Castiel.

"Oh thank God you're back. Dean was going crazy. He gave me the keys to baby just so he could go off to look for you." Charlie explained kissing Castiel's forehead like a worried aunt.

"Let's head back. We got sidetracked and we still need to research, but them still having powers is another thing to look into."  
Dean opened the car and slid into the backseat with Castiel and buckled the kid in. He didn't make an attempt to move out but instead closed the door. 

"Huh-"

"You can drive Charles, I'm fine back here." Charlie, absolutely flabbergasted, slid back into the drivers seat and turned the car on. For the first time ever she drove the impala. Also Dean was a passenger in the backseat for the first time. Charlie fixed the rear view and saw Dean and Castiel hugging, Castiel was sleepy as he leaned on Dean, small hands playing absentmindedly with Deans demon-killing knife, and Dean humming to the tunes of the CDs. The red head smiled, carefully sending out a text to Sam to say the good news.   
———————  
When they opened the door two pairs of arms hugged the base of Deans legs. Castiel woke up from his sleep and looked down from Deans arms.  
"Cassie! Where were you!" Gabriel said clutching Deans muddy jeans. 

"I didn't know. I was here and then I was surrounded by some bushes. I hurt my ankle." Dean smiled at the boy and walked in Charlie closing the door behind her. 

"I'm just glad you're back kid." Bobby said looking very relieved. Sam nodded in agreement and scooped up Gabriel. 

"You guys should have been there," Charlie started heading to the kitchen for some water," Dean was acting crazy." 

"Was not." 

"You gave me the keys to the impala and told me to drive if I needed too while you ran off, and not only that once you returned with Cas you actually told me to drive home. You were in the back seat of the impala...on your own free will!" Sam's eyes widened in shock as he followed Dean to the couch," Whoa dude you didn't even let me drive you to the doctor that one time you got a fever." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the boys ankle. It was swollen so as Castiel was distracted by his brothers Sam and Dean checked out his ankle and dressed it accordingly. After that little event Castiel was closer to Dean both emotionally and physically. Dean carried Castiel everywhere, even places he didn't need to take him to. Castiel didn't complain, instead he was happy that he was making Dean happy. So he clanged onto Deans shirt with pride. 

"This is so cute." Charlie cooed holding up her tablet and taking a few pictures of them," So so cute. You sure you want them to change." 

"Charlie." 

"Okay okay, damn. Just suggesting....mainly because I'm tired of researching." She sighed dramatically laying back on the couch. Balthazar, who sat next to her, nodded. 

"We've been searching since Castiel got back. We're all tired." Gabriel whines from his spot in the corner. 

"How about we test you guys powers." 

"Didn't I JUST say we're tired." 

"I wanna try!" Balthazar, he got up and stood in the middle a goofy smile directed at Charlie. 

"What should I do?" 

"Gabriel can make things appear, and Cas can teleport. Maybe you can teleport too?" Sam suggested from the kitchen. Balthazar nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone waited too see if he would disappear but alas he remained where he was. 

"How did you do it Cas? I'm tired." Balz complained flopping on the floor. Hearing his name Castiel sat up straighter.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to be there and then I moved." 

"Maybe they each have a different power." Bobby piped up, having himself some black coffee, "maybe it's one of 'em each angel gets one ability." 

"That does make sense." Charlie said grabbing her tablet," How about we try passing people out." Balthazar nodded and walked towards Dean causing Castiel to glare. The blonde reached up with two fingers and placed it on Deans forehead. Everyone watched silently for awhile before Balthazar stepped back.

"Nope, that's not my thing." 

"Oh! Oh! How about healing?" Charlie piped up again. Balthazar pondered over it but headed towards Castiel anyway. He laid his palm and closed his eyes and soon an audible gasp was heard. 

"Whoa." Dean said watching as the blue light from Balz hands dimmed down. Cas undid the bindings and wiggles his ankle. 

"It's healed for the most part." Sam said walking over to the dark haired angel

"It still hurts, but not as much as it did before."

"Good job Balz." The red head said giving the blushing angel to thumbs up. Bobby nodded and clapped his hands,"So we got an archangel who has powers to make things appear, an angel who can teleport, and an angel who can heal. Quite a team you guys are." 

"This is good news," Sam started subconsciously playing with Gabriel's wings," This means that the witches powers aren't strong enough to get rid of all angelic powers. They may have made some of your grace disappear but not all of it." 

"That what keeps us alive. Our grace. If they wanted us alive they had no choice to leave some." Gabriel said leaning into Sam's touch.

"That's the thing. I think that the witches don't know how much to take. They left quite a bit for you guys to make things appear, to teleport, and heal."

"You're lack of parallel structure amuses me."Charlie cut in crossing her arms.

"Castiel once didn't have much grace and he was dying in a increasingly fast rate." Dean recalled , hand curled around said angels ankle. 

"There's a difference, then Castiel was a grown man, now hes a kid who's body is changed to match the level of grace he has. Since he has little grace, he has a little vessel."

"That doesn't explain why i cant leave this vessel."

"Wait, you once said that you were looking for a vessel to contain you? Because your grace cant be contained by anyone. What if rather than ripping away our grace, they are suppressing it. Like pushing it into a box under a lock and key. Maybe the witches didn't curse the angels, but their vessels making them like mini prisons. However each cage can't contain everything, we can see this--their wings." Sam pointed out, stretching Gabriel's wings, "Haven't you always wondered why we can see them now, when we didn't see them before?"

"Sam, that's so stu- wait that doesn't sound like complete bullshit. Their wings were always there, but when suppressed they were formed so we can actually see and touch them." Dean said looking at Castiel's black wings. 

Charlie was jolting it all down on her tablet as he looked at the pictures and lore, she zoned out as she started typing and writing with her own flow. Balz sat next to her and crossed his legs, as he picked up some paper and began drawing. Everyone fell into silence with this new found hypothesis. Bobby looked as Sam and Gabriel played hangman and smiled. Gabriel loved Sam and Sam was the only one he allowed to touch his wings. His eyes shifted to Dean and Castiel, Castiel was taking a nap, head on Dean's lap and breathing softly, all the while Dean played with the boys hair with one hand and read some of the papers Charlie placed near him with the other. 

The old man smiled and headed to the kitchen planning to make his version of Mac-n-Cheese. 

\-----------------------

Somewhere elsewhere a woman sat in a coffee shop, sipping her iced tea and reading a book. She smiled to herself, rolling up her sleeves to revel her inked skin. She turned the page smiling wickedly to herself awaiting the good news she was sure to hear.

"Madam." another female said seeming to appear out of nowhere, she had suspicious all over her as she was clad in a long black cloak with the hood hiding her face. As out of place she seemed no one else in the shopped seemed phased. "We are still on the look out for those 3 angels, one of our sources says she spotted one in the forest 63 miles east from here." The woman spoke with the utmost respect. 

"Why didn't she capture him? Hm?" The woman replied turning the page once more and smiling even wider at the contents inside. 

"It was Sarahi who saw her, madam." 

"That pesky feline loves dragging down progress, she could have easily lured that young boy to us." Having found some form of confidence the cloaked woman laughed a bit. 

"She is one who likes to sick with the timings of stars. There is nothing wrong with having the pieces on standby." The other woman nodded finishing her iced tea, not once looking up at the cloaked companion. 

"I can't wait for all the pieces fall in place. Once the stars a-line the timing right we can begin. We can finally take whats ours." With that the cloaked women left and the lady sipped her empty cup. 

"I guess I can go for a refill." She got up stretching a bit and pulling her dark hair out of her messy bun. She fixed her round glasses and adjusted her over-sized sweater(fixing the sleeves so her tattoos will show) and pulling up her dark jeans. Her heavy books stomped of to the barista and a flirtatious smile graced her face. She looked so natural that no one questioned her, her abandoned book wide open. Right on the page showed a picture of the clouds parting way and hell opening up as many winged figures fell into the pit and one climbed out of it. That one figure was dressed in black with two scythes in both hands, three figures told next to and behind it. The picture took up one page as the other read in slanted letters 

'The end of all Days: The rebirth of Darkness.'

She got her drink and the number to the barista's phone, she smiled and added it under the name "Cutie #28" and went back to the book, her unnerving smile back on her face. 

"Can't wait."


End file.
